Delicate Heart
by superfangirlnes
Summary: Cato has a love that no one can know about. No one can know because she may be his mentor...
1. The reaping

**The 72 Hunger Games**

Cato pov

No. It can't be her. If she goes into the games, she probably won't come out. Someone has to volunteer for her. Then it clicks. There is no volunteer but her.

In District 2, there is a law that there is a designated volunteer for the boys and the girls. If you are chosen as a volunteer, you are going to the games. You have no choice. You are going to the arena. If you are the volunteer and your name gets reaped, no one can volunteer. If you are this years tribute, it must be kept a secret, or else the person you told will be tortured. That's why Willow didn't tell me. She couldn't.

My chest began to hurt. If she did die, it would ruin me. We wern't dating, but, I definately had a crush on her. She was so pretty. It tore my heart to see her make her way up to the podeum. She was only fourteen years old, same as me. We both had started training at the same time. But, that's not important , what's important right now is how she'll hold up through the rest of the reaping. Her brown hair, streaked with natural golds and bronzes. Her large, soft, pink lips pressed gently together. She walks gracefully towards the freak from the capitol. Her forest green dress fits her well, the material is form fitting until her waist where it floats down to the ground. She is only 5'7 and is very slim. But don't let that fool you, I've fought her in training. Not only does she have some strength, but, she's smart. She can use pretty much anything to her advantage and can hide anywhere. Its only moments before the capitol monster os calling out a name.

" Cato Ellens!"

What? That's me! But, I don't have to worry. The volunteer is somoene else. Unfortunately, it is a large muscled boy who I had only seen a few times during training. He was the only boy who was better than me. This wasn't good. The odds weren't in my favour at all.

**Sorry it's so short! I'll try to make the next one longer! R&R!**


	2. He did what!

The reaping(cont.)

Willow pov

I knew I would be going. To the games, I mean. I was this year's volunteer so I would be going no matter what. But that fact didn't make it a reality, it was that moment that my name was pulled out of that reaping bowl. I had been told only days before that I was going into the games, or else all my family and friends would suffer. I wanted to cry but couldn't because that would be a sign of weakness. Then I would be pegged as an easy target. I f I did that, I wouldn't be returning to district 2 alive.

I scanned the crowd, looking for the icy blue eyes of Cato. When I found them, it made my struggle to keep from crying so much harder. He looked hurt as he realized that no one would step up to take my place. I couldn't tell him. I had wanted to so desperately, But I couldn't. If I had, he would be sentenced to death, and I couldn't let that happen.

I was ushered into the Justice Building and into a room on the second floor. It was furnished well, but I didn't care. I was going into the games. My nightmare was coming true. I still felt like I wanted to cry. Just as I was about to burst into tears, my family came in. They said that they were very proud of me and all, and not to worry about them, just to win. After they left, there was few minutes silence , then scuffling and shouts could be heard from the door and then it burst open revealing a disgruntled Cato.

Cato pov

I shut the door slowly behind me. She seemed a little stunned. I walked over to her and held her. Her head only comes up to my chin so her head was resting comfortably on my chest. I have only cried once in my life but, that's another story. Willow just stood there with me for a moment, savoring the precious time we had left together. We were silent the entire time. Finally, before I left, I did something I never thought that I would do. I gently pressed my lips to hers, enjoying the sweetness, knowing that I may never taste them again. Our lips danced for a few moments until I was ordered to leave by a peacekeeper. They finally yanked me out of the room and Willow was wrenched from my view.

**Kay guys! R&R! I don't own the hunger games! **


	3. The birth of an angel

**Hey everyone! I'm back! I know that I am awful at updating, but now there's a new chapter! Now, you all know that I don't own the Hunger Games, so this disclaimer goes for all of my chapters. Enjoy! **

**** chapter 3

Willow

I winced as the last bits of hair was ripped from my body. The three creatures that was my prep team, were quite grotesque looking with their false coloured hair and their surgically altered faces. They were all very sweet in an endearing way and had grown on me. Not as friends, but more like pets. Their names were Morticia, Verone, and Judas.

Finally, after they ware done with me, I was led past other tributes into a small room labeled with a pink number 2. As the door shut behind me, another door opened, and a man stepped out. I had never seen this man before in my life, so I assumed that he was my stylist. The one from last year had retired so I get to be his first tribute. How he got district two is beyond me.

He was very quiet as he surveyed me in my robe. As soon as he was done, he made me take off my robe. As he looked on, I realized that he wasn't seeing me as a person, but a blank canvas. He then handed back my robe and led me into another room where we could see all of the Capitol. My stylist turned to me with a warm smile on his face. He pressed a button on the table and a bunch of food slowly rose up and I dug in, suddenly ravenous. The man smiled at me again.

"I haven't told you my name yet." he said " My name is Cinna. "

I looked at him and swallowed my food before saying "Willow."

"Nice to meet you Willow." Cinna said. "You're not afraid of heights are you?"

I grinned at him. I knew I was going to like Cinna.

Cato

Tonight is the tribute parade. I can't help but be nervous for Willow. They decided to bring in all new stylists this year, and in celebration of of it, they are doing the districts in reverse order so district 2 will be second to last.

Finally, the seal of Panam flashed on the screen followed by the anthem blasting around the city circle and the district 12 tributes. I noticed that their tributes were sad and would probably die in the initial bloodbath. I ignored the other tributes except for the careers. Four was looking good, and then three looked like they could be of some use, finally, district two came and my breath caught in my throat. Because what I was looking at was surely a dream. After all, angels can't be standing in the district two chariot.


	4. The cry of Hopelessness

Delicate heart

Willow

I had my eyes shut tight, fear coursing through my veins in anticipation at what Cinna had planned. I realized shortly after I had met him, that Cinna is not a new stylist, but is the old stylist of one of the most famous victors, Katniss Everdeen. She was the "girl on fire". I knew that I could trust him. He is now known as the name maker. Cinna had been very friendly so far so I had no reason not to trust him. Finally, it was district 2's turn and Borax and I were yanked out into the booming Capitol.

Cato

I remember the first time I saw her. She was a small thin girl, two years younger than everyone else. There were these floating orbs with magic holding her to them. She was wearing the uniform so she was obviously attending the academy. As soon as she reached the gate, the cuffs released her and she walked in. I watched as she made her way inside. I gathered my friends together, and we made our way inside and and found her making her way into the weapons room. She went over and just as she was about to grab a knife, I called out to her, "Well, well, well. Who do we have here?"

She gasped as she turned around. My friends and I formed a ring around her, just like we did with all of the other girls, to see if she was tough enough to be here. Most of them weren't. I shoved her in the chest and she stumbled, falling to the ground. We crowded around her and one of us lifted her to her feet so we could punch her. I always got the first and last punch because I was the strongest. I snorted at the girl who was hanging limp in my friends arms. As I drew my fist back, the girl reacted with amazing speed. She kicked me firmly in the chest, sending me flying backwards onto the mat. I glanced up and watched as she twisted out of my friend's grasp and threw him. She was surprisingly strong for such a small girl.

I watched as she tossed my friends, one after the other as they charged at her. Finally, when we were all up, she had disappeared.

_Later_

I watched her as the glowing orbs ushered her into the forest. She lived in the forest? I decided to follow her. Each day for five weeks he followed her to a large castle like building on the edge of the lake. It was there that I would loose her. After five weeks of this, I decided to stay later , to see if she came out again. I was startled when I saw great glowing explosions. It could only be one thing. _Magic_.

I watched as a small figure went flying from the explosions which had suddenly stopped. It landed with a splsh in the lake and it soon washed ashore. I realized with a start that it was the girl. Willow, I thought her name was. I raced out and dragged the unconcious girl onto the beach. I left her for a while until she woke up. When she did, she began to sob.

Suddenly, she let out a cry like nothing that I had never heared before. It was so full of pain and sorrow that I began to sob myself. It was so full of anger that I wanted to destroy whoever had hurt her. It was a hopeless cry, the cry that changed my life forever.

**Sorry I left it on a cliffy. I promise that I will make the next chapter longer and happier. R&R**


	5. Stupid Barbie

_Back to present..._

Cato_  
_

I watched the district three chariot come flying out, quickly followed by the district two tributes. Willow and Borax were dressed on beautiful golden outfits. I ignored Borax and focused on Willow. She was wearing a tightly fit floor length dress, sleeveless, and her hair was curled so that way it flowed out behind her, out of her face. She looked at the crowed with majesty. Then, a magic circle appeared on her back, causing the most beautiful wings to unfurl. As they did, she was lifted from the chariot and she flew over the screaming crowds, a glowing angel.

Willow

I watched as the millions of people passed under me. I had a slight impression at first that Cinna was a wizard, this proves it. As soon as President Snow mounted the podium, Borax and I landed and all attention was turned to our president. We were sent soaring again for our last lap around the city centre before we disappeared into the training center.

_The next day..._

I woke up nice and early and made my way into the bathroom for a nice refreshing shower before I started a vigorous day of training. And as always, I had a plan. I stepped out of the shower and had my hair and body dried. The showers here were a little different from the ones at the academy but they were pretty easy to figure out. I stepped back into my large bedroom and made my way to my bed. On it, Cinna had layed out what I assumed was the training outfit. I slipped on the stretchy red and black material and it fit comfortably. I walked out of my room and entered the dinning area while I pulled my hair into a ponytail. I liked to wear my hair down but for training I always wore it up, usually in a ponytail, like today.

I met up with Brutus and Borax at the elevator and we made our way down to the training room. Half of the kids were there so I decided to size them up. Unfortunately for me most of them were a great deal larger than me and my bonyness. They were all roughly the same size as Borax which would help them, even if they can't use magic. Borax I know for a fact uses magic. I looked at the kids from 1,4,5,7,8,and 9. and cursed under my breath. This wasn't good. All of the Carriers can use magic. I knew that Borax can use elemental magic. He uses ice. Just by looking at the guys from 1 & 4, I can tell that they are dragon slayers. Figures. At least they can`t hurt me. Why, you may ask. Well, I`ll explain that later.

Once everyone was there, the woman, Atala began to lecture us to pay attention to the survival skills since we might die from that. When we were dismissed, districts 1,2, and 4 gathered by the swords. Borax was the first one to speak.

"Alright guys. We need a game plan." Everyone nodded. I stayed at the back of the group,picked up a nearby knife, and started to play with it. As they began to talk, I heard that stupid Barbie from 1 make a snide remark about me.

"Where's your partner, two? She scared? She should be being the size of her." I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye and as she was turning her head to laugh with the others, I flicked my wrist, severing a lock of her hair and pinning it to the wall behind her. Everybody gasped and I picked up another knife. If only I could use my magic, I would be much better. Knives are my weakest weapon. Blondie turned at me and began to back away. I didn't even look up. Instead, I said, "Where do you think you are going, Blondie?"

She gulped and began to move faster. I threw another knife and cut off another one of her precious gold locks. She screamed and I laughed. " Still think I should be scared?" I said pointing yet another knife at her.

She took a shaky breath and then began to speak. "A..at least I now know your strength."

Borax and I burst out laughing. I actually began to laugh so hard that I fell to the ground. Borax wiped a tear from his eye and said, "Wow, you really are stupid. Knives are her weakest weapon." The poor stupid barbie turned green and so did a few other people. When I finally recovered enough to spead, I stood up and turned to her. " You better watch your back in that arena , Barbie. 'Cause I'm coming for you."


	6. The guild

Willow

I swear. I'm going to kill that stupid blonde princess, Shinny. That's really her name. She is driving me insane. She won't last long in the area, I will make sure of that. It was late at night on the third day and I couldn't sleep so I had slipped into the training room. I didn't dare to use my strongest weapons, there might be other people that slipped in without my notice.

I grabbed a spear and sent it flying into the dummy's stomach. I chuckled as I imagined it was that blonde dits. She would not be able to win with her stupid marionette magic. I sat on the cold floor and pulled out my necklace. It was a simple leather cord with a multi coloured , flat dragon scale. I admired it as I remembered the day that he gave it to me.

In order for the story to make sense, I have to go back to when I was 4. Cato found me and brought me back to his family. I continued going to academy and I lived with Cato and his family. A couple weeks after this began, Brutus took me into the woods after school and led me to somewhere special. He lead me to a building that was rather large and reminded me of a castle. Over the door it said the words, " Fairy Tail".

For that whole weekend, I went and talked to all of the members of Fairy Tail. They were all so nice to me. A couple of times,Natsu and Gray got into fights, but eventually Erza broke it up. I also met Sapphire, Natsu and Lucy's daughter. She was a year older than me so next to Erza, she was my role model. All of the grownups that I spoke with told me of their previous master who had retired 10 years before. Apparently, Master Makarov had appointed Erza to be the new master and still visited the guild at times. By Monday, I knew that I wanted to be a member myself and I had gotten better at my magic over the weeks and I could use it efficiently. So before I received my Fairy Tail mark, I brought Erza and Brutus out to a field and showed them my Requip magic by using a large variety of weapons. After that, I received my mark, dark blue and on my upper arm, just like Erza-san.

Brutus brought me back to the academy on Tuesday and gave me a magic sleeve to cover my mark. I resumed training and did my work diligently and after, snuck into the boy's training room. They have separate training rooms for girls and boys, the boys one is larger with heavier weapons, more challenging obstacles, and such. I used everything in that room and was going to start again when I heard a footfall on the concrete and with out a second thought, I scrambled up the climbing net with my bow and arrows. When that person stepped into the light, I was shocked to find that it was Cato.

" Come on out, Willow. I know you're in here." he said as he spun around in a circle, looking for me but not seeing me up in the shadows in the rafters. When he was about to leave, I took an arrow and send it flying so that the tail feathers brushed the bridge of his nose. He was so surprised that he fell flat on his butt. I giggled as I scurried down the net to the training floor.

Cato just glared at me. " Where were you all weekend and today?"

I sighed." Places." I replied. He frowned at me. His blonde hair was catching what little light was even in the room, his bright blue eyes were glowing. I grinned at him. He harumphed and tuned away from me to face tha shadows. I knew that I was making him mad at me. I couldn't have that. So I crawled over to him as I tossed my bow and arrows away and I wrapped my small arms around his neck and gave him a hug. He was my best friend and I didn't want him to be mad at me. He was warm and smelled nice. I don't know how to describe it, I just know that it smelled like him. it was warm and familiar , just like he was to me. I was tired and I began to fall asleep. He looked at me, a little startled and I whispered to him in my half-awake state," I'm sorry, Cato."

He smiled and led me by the hand out of the room, leading me to the 6 year old girls dorm. As I closed the door I heared him mutter, "I forgive you."

Brutus

Man, I still remember when I first met that girl. She was the cuttest little thing. I also suspected that she could use magic. So I took her to the guild and introduced her to everyone. Everybody was quite taken with her from the get go. She could also stop fights that go on in between Gray and Natsu. There's only one other person who can do that and that is Erza. She's quite facinated with Willow too. I was surprised when Willow took us and showed us what she can do. Willow can scare me alittle bit but she is usually pretty sweet. That's why we don't want her to go into the 73rd annual Hunger Games. Sweet, lovable, innocent Willow was going to be sent into a televised fight to the death. I wasn't saving her just for district 2, I was saving her for my guild as well.

I went into the elevator and punched the 12 button. I was zipped up to the penthouse and went into the dinning area, finding the two people that I wanted to talk to the most.

"Haymitch, Katniss, you guys remember Willow don't you?"

**OMG! This is my longest chapter ever! I will try to update soon. In the meantime, R&R!**


	7. She's untouchable!

**I'm back! I suck at updating so don't hate me.**

Willow

It's day two of training and I am already sick of hearing stupid Shinny's whining. I hack at the dummy desperately wishing it was her. How Borax, the two from four, and Shinny's district partner can stand it, I have no idea. I train apart from the rest of the alliance because its just easier for me. Despite what most people think, Borax and i are on good terms so he understands why I train apart.

"Look at her!" I could hear Shinny's screachy voice jeering at me from two station's over. "She's two afraid to train with us! Pathetic!"

She screamed as the knife I threw pinned her to the wall through her shirt. Borax stifled a laugh. That girl never learns.

"If I'm pathetic, what does that make you?" I said before walking away and leaving her to her group.

Brutus

I began to talk with Haymitch and Katniss. They were both mentors for this year . Willow had met them on an S-class quest and the two had loved her ever since. And yes. I did say S-class. Willow has been S-class since she was 5 years old. But we'll get to that later. Anyways, I started to talk to them about plans to help her get out alive.

"She doesn't like training with the other tributes. She was like that at the academy." I said to them. Katniss nodded in understanding. She isn't a people person either.

"Also, she scares the dickens out of our tributes."Haymitch added. " Especially when she used the Bisentō. **(Weapon Erza uses with her Robes of Yuen.)"**

"She is pretty scarry." I chucked darkly. Katniss hummed in agreement.

"She'll have to keep her eyes open." Katniss said. I looked at her curiously. So did Haymitch. " She's got so much power that I can feel her even though she isn't on this floor with us. President Snow will want to get his hands on using that and its going to make tracking her easier for the other careers."

"She doesn't have to worry about the other careers. They're scarred too. One of them uses marionette magic. That makes her basicaly useless. Borax is weak. The boy from four and the boy from one, they're dragon slayers so they can't hurt her. And the girl from four is a weak celetial mage." I said. " They don't don't stand a chance."

" Why can't the dragon slayers touch her? I mean, I know that she's a dragon slyer as well, but why can't they touch her?" Katniss asked. I smiled softly.

"You know who Cato is right? The second Salamander of fairy tail?" Haymitch smirked when I said that.

"He marked her, didn't he?" He asked. I nodded. Katniss looked confused.

"You don't understand, do you Katniss?" She shook her head. " Cato marked her as her mate. He gave her a dragon scale and it let's all other dragons know that she is taken. Also, When someone is marked by a dragon slayer, another dragon slayer can't attack her or else they'll suffer the dragon's curse."

"What's the dragons curse?" She asked.

"Its a slow, agonizing, and painfull way to die." Haymitch replied, still in awe about the fact that the young girl had been marked.

"By the way, she doesn't know what the marking entirely means. Neither does Cato. They just know that it protects them and at the moment that's the most important thing." I said.

"So what do you need from us?" Katniss inquired. "It seems like the girl is invinciable."

"I just need to know that your tributes won't even try to go after her." I sighed.

"Pshhh! They are so scared of her that we've had to stop talking about her after both kids nearly fainted. I think she's pretty safe." Haymitch chortled. Katniss sighed and laughed. I smiled.

"I knew I could count on you guys!" I smirked at them as I got up and left the room.

* * *

When I got down to the second floor, everone was asleep. I had been up on the twelvth floor for so long catching up with Haymitch and Katniss that it had grown dark out. I went to check up on Willow. She was fast asleep, her expression peacefull. I also noticed the knife that she slept with, it glinted from under her pillow. I slipped out of her room and off to bed. maybe she could make it out alive and she could get on with her life.

I wasn't just saving her for me or the district. I was saving her for the guild, for the academy, and moth of all, for Cato. it would tear him appart if she died.

Willow

I woke up the next morning to Enobaria and Brutus screaming at each other in the kitchen. Typical. They were always screaming. I walked out into the kitchn to see the two of them standing in the middle of the kitchen, inches appart. I was getting annoyed. So I took the dagger I had brought to bed with me and threw it in the gap inbetween their faces. They both jumped appart and Enobaria was swearing like a drunken salor.

"Good morning sto you too." I said to her before I nodded to Brutus. Borax hadn't even come yet. I made my way over to ther table and began to help myself to the waffles. After, I set my plate onmy spot, I made my way over to the counter to make myself a cup of tea. I plugged the kettle in and got out a tea cup. When I reached for the tea bags (Don't laugh, you dirty minded freak! )And if you don't get that, why the hell are you reading this?) there were none so I had to hunt for them. I could smell them coming from the bottom cupboard so i bent from my waist to look. I made sure that my sports bra was secure and I went down. At least I was wearing yoga pants. They're so comfy! I never thought of the sex appeal. that is until I heard a "Wow!" From behind me. I turned around abruptly to face a very turned on Borax who was standing in the doorframe with his jaw on the floor. Well, this is awkward.

**Well that's a wrap! Tell me what you think and I just might make a new chapter for you! Bye friends!**


End file.
